Love Live!
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Love Live! (disambiguation). is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Degenki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. Love Live! has released music CD's, anime music videos, a manga adaption, a video game, a card game, and an anime series. Anime :More details: Episode Lists Nine high school girls, Kousaka Honoka, Ayase Eli, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Toujou Nozomi, Koizumi Hanayo, and Yazawa Nico, form an idol group called μ's (pronounced 'muse') in order to save their school, Otonokizaka High School, from closing. The anime aired from January 6 to March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. An original video animation episode was released on November 27, 2013. A second season will air in 2014. Manga There is a manga adaptation written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Arumi Tokita. It was serialized in the January 2012 issue of Dengeki G's monthly magazine. The first volume was released on September 27, 2012, and there are currently two volumes as of June 27, 2013. Novel Love Live! School idol diary is a series of novels based on the anime series. Each volume retells the story from a different idol's point of view. The novel is written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Otono Natsu, Yuuhei Murota, and Akame Kiyose. Games A free rhythm game was developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices on April 15, 2013, called . A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. A game for PlayStation Vita entitled will be released on July 24, 2014 as a series of three rhythm-action video games and developed by ''Dingo. The three games will be released as "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit,"'' ''"Vol. 2 BiBi Unit,"'' and ''"Vol. 3 Lily White Unit."'' There are also two trading card games, titled ''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!" and Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School Idol Project, both manufactured by Bushiroad. Music Mini Idol Units Printemps BiBi Lily White Other Pairings Singles Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~ Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! Soldier Game Solo Singles Kousaka Honoka Solos Sonoda Umi Solos Minami Kotori Solos Solo Live! collection Love Live! μ's Memorial Box Solo Live! collection Love Live! Solo Live! Collection Memorial BOX II Others Love Live! Web Radio }, a trio single by Yazawa Nico, Hoshizora Rin, and Koizumi Hanayo. Tracklist: #Listen to my Heart!! #After School NAVIGATORS #Listen to my Heart!! (Off Vocal) #After School NAVIGATORS (Off Vocal) Release Date : November 17, 2012 |} Love Live! μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection } is an album that is a collection of all the best songs of μ's. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: January 9, 2013 |} μ's Original Song CD Love Live! Original Soundtrack } contains all theme songs, insert songs, and other BGM's played in the anime. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: April 10, 2013 |} Video Game Character Song Album }, an album of game character songs featuring μ's. Tracklist: #Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! #Hane wa Shitte Shimatta no? #Senkou Resolution #Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite #I’ll smile for yours #Kodoku no Kairou #Himitsu to Hanazono #Koko de Matteru yo #Yume☆ONCE AGAIN #NEURON,NEURON!! Release Date: April 24, 2013 |} μ's First Love Live! μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! Category:Theme Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Mini Idol Albums Category:Pair Albums Category:Solo Albums Category:Printemps Category:BiBi Category:Lily White Category:Web Radio Category:Browse